A Boring Day at Hogwarts
by Simply Mim
Summary: Hogwarts is suffering from sever depression and Lily Evans, Head Girl extraordinaire, is determined to fix the problem. L/J One-shot


**So this was completely random. I honestly have no idea how I thought of it, but I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, J. K. Rowling does!**

**~ Mim**

* * *

Alice Prewitt sighed. She slowly swirled her spoon around her oatmeal bowl with a look of utter boredom.

Lily Evans sighed as well, but her sigh wasn't one of boredom. It was one of frustration and pure annoyance. She continued to munch on her toast and attempted to look around the Great Hall to take her mind of things. Specifically, her bored best friend. It was no help.

Nearly every student sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast looked glum, irritated or stressed. Except the Slytherins, of course, who always looked happy when everyone else, particularly the Gryffindors, weren't.

Mary Silver dropped down next to Lily. Lily gave her a quick smile, which Mary returned- albeit a little forced. Mary's eyes were ringed with dark circles thanks to the upcoming test in Transfiguration today.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked a little concerned.

Mary nodded, "I'm fine. Just a little tired." She punctuated her statement with a huge yawn.

"I can see that," Lily said amusedly.

"Yeah," Alice piped in. "You know what we should do? We should all ditch classes and take a nice long nap. And then a swim in the Lake, maybe with the Quidditch team."

Mary nodded enthusiastically, but the brief good humor was gone in a flash. It was kind of hard to talk animatedly when nobody in the entire bloody castle was. Lily noticed that even the professors looked down. _Great_ she thought, aggravated.

Mary let out a huge sigh and Lily's patience snapped.

"Ugh, I've had it!" the redhead cried, throwing her hands in the air. True, she was being a bit overdramatic, but seeing how she was a seventh year with N.E.W.T.s to look forward to at the end of the year and was Head Girl, her behavior can be pardoned.

"This is getting completely ridiculous," she muttered to nobody in particular. Letting her half-eaten toast fall to her plate, Lily got up. She ignored the looks Mary and Alice were obviously exchanging, the ones that seemed to be calling her crazy.

Although that was a bit ironic because Lily had been trying to convince the two she was losing her mind just the other day and they refused to believe her. Called her 'melodramatic' they did. Of course, Lily had refrained from sharing the particular reasons as to why she believed she was insane.

Lily hastily headed up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room, each depressed face that she passed only increasing her frustration.

Finally she pushed past the Fat Lady and narrowed her eyes on her victim, rage evident on her face. The poor victim looked up and noticed the Head Girl glowering at him.

To say that James Potter was surprised to see Lily angry at him would be an understatement. Indeed, he had not seen her in her 'classic Lily pose' as Sirius called it since the end of sixth year, a good six months ago.

James had definitely matured over the summer and thus, Lily had no reason to yell at him. It actually made her a little nostalgic at times, but she infinitely preferred this James to the old one, save one reason.

"Hello Lily," James said cautiously, leaning away from her ever so slightly. Remus, who was sitting beside James looked at Lily curiously, but didn't appear afraid, unlike Sirius. Sirius, who was sitting on James' other side, outright cowered in his armchair. His fear, however, did not fully hide the boredom on his face and this is what made Lily put her hands on her hips, to prevent them from throttling James.

"What are you doing?" she asked, hoping to calm herself with mindless James chatter.

"Oh, just writing my potion's essay," came his casual reply.

Casual. James casually said he was completing a homework assignment that was not only assigned yesterday, but it wasn't due till next Monday. There went Lily's plan for calming down.

"Why?" she all but exploded.

"Um… because it's homework?" was his hesitant answer accompanied with a look of _Lily's gone insane_ that he shot at Remus. Remus nodded in agreement. Lily pinched the bridge of her nose and ignored their looks, swinging her gaze over to Sirius instead.

Normally Sirius would wink outrageously or do something just as crazy at Lily if she glanced his way. Today, he only shrunk lower into his seat, biting his lower lip nervously.

Now we can't entirely blame him or the rest of the Gryffindors for cowering at an angry Lily. You see they had all gotten used to calm Lily. The one who didn't yell incessantly all the time because she truly had not reason to. The first month of school nobody had believed their good luck and everyone waited with bated breath for Lily's eminent explosion. But it never came.

So, gradually, the Gryffindors lowered their guards and enjoyed the peace. Sirius was no exception. It was actually pretty cruel of Lily for luring everyone into relaxing and then getting all angry again.

"Sirius have you started your essay?" Lily asked sweetly. Her tone didn't fool Sirius though and he remained well away from her. He could see her annoyance in her eyes.

"No…," he said slowly.

"And why's that?"

"Because it's not due for another week? And it'll only take me an hour anyway." Sirius winced right after saying this as if expecting verbal abuse.

Remus snorted, but Lily ignored him.

"Exactly!" she exclaimed as if Sirius had just explained the world's secrets to her (which he hadn't because we still don't know why a raven is like a writing desk). "So James, why are you working on your essay now if it'll only take you a bloody hour as well?"

Now James was well and truly baffled as was Sirius, Remus and the rest of the eavesdroppers. Everyone tried to think of the last time the Head Girl had promoted procrastination and came up with a blank. Lily took a deep breath-perhaps realizing how insane she sounded-and explained slowly, looking at James straight in the eyes.

"You are not acting normally James. There is no reason to start homework early unless you are some deranged overachiever, which I'm pretty sure _you're_ not. Honestly. I haven't even started yet!"

It really was a good thing that Lily had something important to tell James as she looked at him straight on. Otherwise, she would find herself getting lost in his eyes, again. Lily had been very surprised the day she realized that James didn't have just hazel eyes as she foolishly assumed. Oh no, they were a special color with golden flecks and a light brown ring near the pupils and overall, far more complicated than Lily had assumed. Unnerving, it was.

Lily forced herself to concentrate and tried to ignore her brain. It was swooning.

_School is far more important_ she tried to remind herself and failed.

And there lay the reason Lily was sure she was insane. James Potter and her bloody swooning brain. His multicolored eyes were probably part of it as well. Not only that, but the new James had stopped asking her out! It was the only thing about him that irked her, something that she would have cried in relief at only two years ago, back when all she wanted was for him to leave her alone.

Life had been so simple back then.

"Lily… what are you going on about?" James' voice snapped Lily back to reality. Darn his eyes!

"I'm saying that you haven't pranked anyone in nearly two months! The whole school is depressed because of you! All because you want to be a good student and finish your homework on time! Don't you care? Haven't you noticed?"

James stared at her, gobsmacked, while Sirius looked delighted- after managing to convince himself that no, this was not a dream. Remus merely lifted an eyebrow at Lily's speech, although he was fighting a smile.

Unbeknownst to Lily, Sirius had just been trying to convince James to prank somebody, anybody and Remus had approved. This was such a rare thing that Sirius was determined to take full advantage of it.

"Are you… are you saying that you _want_ me to prank someone?" James asked incredulously.

Lily nodded, holding her breath in anticipation. Sirius and Remus held their breaths as well.

"Um… no," was James infuriating answer.

"What! Why?" Now it was Lily's turn to be incredulous.

Sirius collapsed into his armchair in despair, positive that if James said no to Lily of all people than it was a lost cause. He didn't take Lily firm stubbornness into account though. Remus leaned forward slightly because he did in fact remember Lily's extreme obstinacy and had a funny feeling something very interesting was about to take place.

"Because good Head Boys don't do immature things such as pranking people," James said seriously.

Lily groaned and slapped her forehead with her palm. "No James, good Head Boys make sure that their school is safe and happy. And right now nobody is happy; they are all suffering from grief!" Lily spread her arms around the Common Room to indicate depressed students, so the Gryffindors quickly morphed their expressions from extreme amusement to depression. A bit difficult with the entertaining conversation taking place, but they managed. Their future amusement depended on it.

"Now hurry up and prank someone!"

James shook his head. Darn his stubbornness!

"James I'm asking you nicely, please prank somebody!" Lily pleaded.

James shook his head even more determinedly, a smile tugging at his lips. "You don't like it when I prank people."

Lily gaped at him. "You're not acting like yourself because I told you to? Unbelievable," she muttered.

"How is that unbelievable?" James asked. "I told you a million times that I would do anything for you and you told me not to prank people."

"I didn't think you meant it!" Lily shouted, deciding to ignore-for now- this obvious clue that James still fancied her. "Besides, I meant mean pranks. As long as they don't hurt anyone I totally approve!"

"Really?" James said amusedly. "In that case…no."

"Ugh!" Lily cried. She glared at him, trying to think of a way to convince him. All she could think of, though, was that James _still_ fancied her. A miracle really.

"You know Lily…" James began, saying some utter rubbish that Lily had zero interest in whatsoever. Lily clenched her hands into fists, and then relaxed them. She had decided.

Remus, who had been observing Lily and also ignoring James, noticed the odd glint in her eyes and her unclenched hands. Sirius, surprisingly, noticed as well and the two marauders watched Lily with anticipation.

Lily stepped forward slightly so that she was directly in front of James. He broke off from his ramblings and looked at her nervously. Apparently, he too noticed the glint in her eyes because James ran his hands through is hair.

"Lily wha-"

Lily grabbed his wrist and pressed her lips to his in one fluid motion. She abruptly stepped back, a smug smile on her lips.

James blinked at Lily confusedly.

"Will you do it now?"

"Oh, um, sure. What?" James tried to gather his thoughts through his Lily induced haze.

"Good," Lily said, nodding.

"Wait! No, no I still need to think," James said, hope in his eyes.

Lily bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. She _had_ just kissed the poor boy. "James I will not kiss you again." James slumped his shoulders dejectedly. "Now. I won't kiss you again now. Maybe after your prank, though."

She smirked and sauntered out the portrait hole. The entire room stared after her, dumbstruck. Except Remus, who smiled knowingly and disappeared behind a book he took out of nowhere. Sirius whistled at her retreating back.

"Who knew the Head Girl was so devious? Should've made her a marauder."

James continued to stare after her dumbly and Remus smirked into his book. Sirius watched the portrait hole for a moment longer before turning to James, excitement on his features.

"About that prank…."

~Fin~


End file.
